Solo eran un Capricho
by Pri-Chan 1410
Summary: Que ocurriria si Emmet se peleara con Rosalie? Y Alice con Jasper? Y si descubrieran que ellos no eran mas que un capricho y su verdadero amor simpre hubiera estado frente a ellos?


Normal  
_Flashback  
_**Visión  
**_**Visión en Flashback  
__________________________________________________________________________________**_

Dedicado a: Kahia-chan

Solo eran un Capricho

EmmetPov

-¡EMMET, ERES UN IDIOTA! – me grito Rose, esta ves estaba tremendamente enojada nunca la había visto así. Creo que me pase y calcule mal mi broma de modo que el cabello de Rose quedara hecho un desastre y sus cosas esa que usa para arreglarse también. La idea era que, Jasper entrara con el señuelo y quedara empapado y de agua y lodo y otras cosas y luego el no ver rodara y quedara en el piso, pero fue Rose la que entro y todo le cayo en sima y al resbalarse se había golpeado con su espejo y demás cosas y todo había quedado arruinado. Me sentía verdaderamente culpable, no quería lastimar a mi Rose si no vengarme de Jasper por la ultima que me hiso.

-Rose de verdad lo siento no fue mi intensión, se me fue de las manos, no lo planee si no pensé que…

-¡Por supuesto que no pensaste eres un imbécil que no tiene el cerebro suficiente para pensar!

-Pero Rose fue un accidente, a cualquiera le pasa, era para Jasper no tenia planeado que vinieras tu y-y-y

-Y que raramente otro de tus estúpidos planes fallo o ¿que?

-¡Sabes que estoy harta de esto, no te soporto mas ya rebasaste mi limite, lárgate Emmet no te quiero volver a ver, lo único para lo que sirves es para el sexo!!!

Con esas palabras me destrozó, nunca pensé que mi Rose solo me usara para el sexo pensé que de verdad me amaba…si claro, fui tan estúpido como siempre que no me di cuenta Rosalie no me amaba, acaso ¿cuando uno ama, agrede a la otra persona ya sea física o verbalmente? Bueno pues Rose lo hiso, siempre lo hace no recuerdo un día en el que no haya sido golpeado por ella. Me hacia sufrir mientras ella simplemente se divertía humillándome y viéndome rogar, pero ya no mas, no le daré ese lujo.

-Bien me largo la verdad ya me tienes harto me ire a buscar a alguien mejor para mi que una simple rubia tonta y cabeza hueca enamorada de su espejo, me largo.

Y me fui lo ultimo que alcance a ver fue la cara de incredulidad de ella. Seguro estaba esperando que le rogara de rodillas para humillarme pero no fue así y fue ella la que salió humillada. Jajá.

Aunque…igual no me podía mentir a mi mismo, me dolía, me dolía en el alma si es que tenemos.

Corrí y corrí por el bosque sin dirección alguna, la verdad no se cuando corrí pudieron a ver sido horas o minutos la verdad no lo se yo solo quería ahogar mi dolor de alguno forma.

Corrí hasta que sentí que alguien venia de tras de mi, sabia quien era reconocía las pisadas aunque no sabia que hacia aquí, solo me detuve y ella se detuvo junto a mi.

-¿Que necesitas?

-¿Que harás ahora?

-No lo se viajar supongo, ¿y tu? ¿Qué haces aquí Alice? ¿No deberías estar con Jasper?

Le pregunte mientras la volteaba a ver, sus ojos se oscurecieron a la mención del nombre de Jasper así que supuse que algo había pasado.

-¿Qué ocurrió Alice por que estas así?

Le pregunte, preocupado y olvidando todos los sucesos anteriores. Por alguna razón sentí que ella era mucho más importante que lamentarme por una simple mujer.

-Pues se puede decir que Jasper y yo también tuvimos nuestros problemas.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Pues…

_Flashback_

_AlicePov _

_¡DIOS!!!!! ¡Esa blusa esta genial y ese vestido, uuu y esos zapatos, dios me encanta comprar!!! Hoy estoy cumpliendo un record cuanto tengo comprando bueno como en la noche cerro el mal fui a las tiendas exteriores y al abrir el mal me vine y no me han detenido ya que los demás no se encuentran, solo Rose y Emmet y ellos han de estar ocupados en sus cosas…, pero bueno si sumo eso he estado aquí unas… ¡¡¡24 HORAS!!!_

_-¿No te encanta este vestido Jazz?_

_Le pregunte a Jasper, que se encontraba unos metros atrás mío._

_-Lo que sea, ¡ya termina si!_

_Quede en shock Jasper nunca me había gritado ni hablado así._

_-Ja-Jasper q-que ocurre nunca me habías hablado así._

_Le dije, aun en shock, este solo me miraba con seriedad._

_-¡¿Cómo quieres que te hable?! ¡Hemos estado aquí por horas 24 HORAS, no te cansas o que el hecho de que seamos ambos vampiros no significa que los demás sean como tu y no se canse, si lo hacemos, sicológicamente, estoy arto nunca creí que pudiera aguantarte tanto!!_

_No podía creer lo que escuchaba, mi Jazz me decía que no me aguantaba, no, no me lo decía me lo gritaba. Y esto me destrozo, solo se que no puedo estar con alguien así, alguien que no-no me aguanta._

_-N-no te preocupes, n-no tendrás que aguantarme mas._

_Dije mientras liberaba un sollozo y salí corriendo a paso humano primero lo ultimo que alcance a ver fue la cara de shock de Jasper. Al estar fuera de la vista humana me interne en el bosque y corri, hasta que tuve una visión…_

_**Visión**_

_**-¡EMMET, ERES UN IDIOTA! – Le grito Rose a Emmet mientras este se estremecía.**_

_**-Rose de verdad lo siento no fue mi intensión, se me fue de las manos, no lo planee si no pensé que…**_

_**-¡Por supuesto que no pensaste eres un imbécil que no tiene el cerebro suficiente para pensar!**_

_**-Pero Rose fue un accidente, a cualquiera le pasa, era para Jasper no tenia planeado que vinieras tu y-y-y**_

_**-Y que raramente otro de tus estúpidos planes fallo o ¿que?**_

_**-¡Sabes que estoy harta de esto, no te soporto mas ya rebasaste mi limite, lárgate Emmet no te quiero volver a ver, lo único para lo que sirves es para el sexo!!!**_

_**Emmet se veía destrozado. Y dijo…**_

_**-Bien me largo la verdad ya me tienes harto me iré a buscar a alguien mejor para mi que una simple rubia tonta y cabeza hueca enamorada de su espejo, me largo.**_

_**Lo ultimo que se ve es la cara de incredulidad de Rose y a Emmet salir corriendo.**_

_**Fin de la Visión**_

_No mi hermano también sufre tengo que ir con el, el me comprenderá y… y yo a el._

_Fin del Flashback_

EmmetPov

-Y aquí estoy.

-Ya veo ¿así que Jasper es un perro desgraciado?

-¿Y Rosalie una zorra enamorada del espejo?

-Exacto.

Dijimos al unísono. No podía creer que Jasper se hubiera comportado con mi hermanita, aunque algo en mi me hacia sentir bien estando con ella, me sentía en paz, con calma.

-Emmet…con todo esto que paso creo que he abierto los ojos y-y me he dado cuanta de algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que lo que sentía por Jasper no era el verdadero amor.

-¿Que quieres decir?

Esto que decía Alice me confundía se había dado cuenta de lo mismo que yo…

-Pues no se que ahora estoy mas tranquila aquí sin el, es como si el solo hubiera sido…

-¿Un capricho? Se como te sientes me siento igual Rosalie fue un capricho que me segó de mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia otra persona.

-¿Así? ¿Quié-

La calle besándola, este podía ser el per error de mi vida podía asustarla y ella se alejaría pero no pude detenerme, la bese sacando todos mis sentimientos que por un simple capricho había reprimido, pro lo que nunca me había dado cuenta de ello, No me había dado cuanta que: ¡AMO A ALICE!

Ella al inicio estaba en estado de shock, peor luego empezó a corresponderme, primero empezó como un beso tierno y dulce cargado de…de amor, y se fue tornando en uno mas apasionado y feroz.

Luego nos separamos para mirarnos a los ojos.

-Ella solo fue un capricho, uno que me segó.

-El solo fue un capricho que al final me hizo daño.

-Pero al fin y al cabo un capricho…

-Que no nos permitió ver lo que siempre estovo allí.

Termino ella por mí. Y luego dijimos al unísono:

-¡El amor verdadero!

Ahora me sentía completo y sabia que podía ser feliz al lado de Alice, ella ahora era mi todo, y nada nunca nos podría separar, ni el tiempo, ni la vida, podían destruir el verdadero amor. Y ni Rosalie, ni Jasper ya que ellos al final: Solo eran un Capricho.

Fin

* * *

**¡He aquí mi primer One-shot!!!**

**¡También mi primer RETO! Para los que no saben ahora hare por un tiempo retos este fue dedicado a Kahia-chan quien me reto a hacer este Emmet/Alice, por eso va dedicado a ella, así que si tienen ganas de retarme pásense por mi perfil y léanse los detalles y ¡¡¡¡RETENME!!!! ¡**

**¡Así que dejen un Review con el botón de letras verdes de abajo y comenten!**

**Atte.**

**Priscila Cullen 1410**

**PD: Si se arriesgan a dejar un Review Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper y Edward visitaran sus sueños.  
PD2: ¡¡Recuerden que muerden!! (¡Aunque a mi no me molestaría! ^_^)**


End file.
